Because she's mine too
by The-Basses
Summary: Summary: Chuck returns after he left in season 2, to find out that he has a 4 year old daughter name Charlotte. Blair is engaged but is still in love with chuck, what happens when Serena wedding brings them back together? Will there love rekindle? Will Chuck fight for Charlotte? Rated T future M Review and tell me if It should continue...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Chuck returns after he left in season 2, to find out that he has a 4 year old daughter name charlotte. Blair is engaged but is still in love with chuck, what happens when Serena wedding brings them back together? Will there love rekindle? Will Chuck fight for charlotte? Rated T future M

Disclaimer I don't own Gossip girl;

I sat in the plane and stared out the window. I don't understand why I'm returning to a place I'm not wanted at. After being gone for almost 5 years why would I come back? Oh right, my dear old sis is getting married.

"Sir, the plane is about to land" said the flight attendant.

"Okay, thanks"

As I step out the plane I open up my phone and go to Gossip Girl. It's been a while since I was last on. I couldn't believe what I had just read.

_**Gossip Girl here, Seems like Queen B & her lovely fiancé are getting married sooner than we expected. The lovely couple was spotted buying bouquets with little Charlotte, but we hear a certain Bass is back in town can the two stay away and will Chuck fight for his little sperm?**_

_**xoxo GOSSIP GIRL**_

_I stare at my phone for a while my heart pounds quicker "little sperm" I question myself. My limo rides in…_

_"WELCOME BACK, Mr. Bass" Arthur gives me a big hug._

_"Mr. Bass was my father Arthur and you know that, I prefer chuck"_

_"Where to Mr. Bass – I mean Mr. Chuck "_

_"To the empire hotel Arthur" _

_On the ride to the Empire all I Can think about is this Charlotte girl, who was she? I step out of the limo and enter the Empire. The first person I Spot was my dear old sis._

_"CHUCK" She yelled with excitement_

_"Sis"_

_"Oh, I can't believe your back" She hugged me tight._

_"Congratulations to you and lonely boy" I grin_

_"So you haven't changed at all, have you?" She hits my chest playfully _

_"Chuck Bass never changes" I Smirk _

_"Come on, mom and Eric are up stairs we were waiting for your return" she smiles _

_I follow her to the elevator, I've been gone for so long but nothing has changed. I'm lost in my train of thought when Serena yell's_

_"HELLO, Chuck I'm talking to you" she snaps her finger in my face _

_"Sorry sis, just taking everything in. What were you saying?" I smile_

_"I was asking you how your flight went, but how about you tell us all later while we talk"_

_"Okay"_

_The elevator opened and we entered the Penthouse_

_"Charles It's been so long, Oh I've missed you" Lily hugged me tightly _

_"Chuck, Hey how are you?" wow Eric looked much older than he did 5 years ago._

_"Hey Lily" I kiss her cheek_

_"Eric" I smile and shake his hand._

_We all sat on the couch and conversed for what felt like hours. I kind of missed everyone, My mind wasn't focused on them though I was only thinking about that girl Charlotte, Who was She?_

_"So, Chuck any girlfriend?" Serena Asked_

_"No, no girlfriend" I smile_

_"Oh yeah, Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends right?" she says laughing _

_"Serena stop harassing Chuck, he just got here" Lily says with a smile_

_"Mom please! Don't defend him, Chucks a Big boy he can handle a few welcome home jokes"_

_Serena's Phone rings, I see her caller ID and it reads 'B' there's only one B out there and I know exactly who it is. Serena excused herself and came back from what felt like hours._

_"Mom, can we have a moment in the kitchen please." She pulled Lily to the kitchen I thought that was the perfect chance to ask Eric what's been running through my mind all day._

_"Eric who's Char-"_

_"AUNTIEEE Serena!" Someone yelled from the elevator. A little girl came out, with beautiful big brown eyes, Chocolate brown hair. She looked like a little angel. I couldn't stop staring. I Stare down at the floor, was it her? Was that Charlotte? She skipped the kitchen I watched her every move. She like a magnet and I was her pull._

_"Hey Charlotte, how are you" Serena whispered _

_Why was she whispering? My mind went Blank. Was she mine? Was Charlotte my daughter?_

_"Auntie Serena Guess what?" Charlotte said_

_"What Charlotte?"_

_"Mommy, Jim-Jim and I are going on vacation this week after your wedding." She smiled, she has a beautiful smile just like her mother._

_"Charlotte how about we talk about this later? Go get grandma she in the bathroom" Serena whispered again_

_"Nena, why are you whispering?" Charlotte asked whispering herself _

_"Cause my head hurts" she lied._

_"Okay" The little girl skipped and disappeared into the hall way. _

_As soon as she walked away, I jumped out of my seat. "Something's come up" I tell Eric. I have to get out of here I can't even think straight and I can feel my anger getting closer. How could Blair lie to me? Keep this from me? Opening and closing my fist I walk towards the elevator I need to get out of here I can't be near my daug- that girl. The elevator 'dings' and I await the doors. The elevator doors open and two bodies step out. It's Blair holding hands with who I think is her fiancé. Entering the elevator my eyes lock with Blair's. I see the anguish in them. She knows she done me wrong. The doors are closing when Lily stops them _

_"Charles, you are not leaving. Dinner is ready" she says_

_"Something's come up Lily, I have to go" _

_I hear Blair scoff she knows it's an excuse. "Forget it Lily, It can wait until tomorrow. Let's go have dinner" I Smile at Blair and enter the dining room._

_"May I be excused" I ask before sitting down_

_"Yes, of course Charles" Lily replies _

_I walk to the bathroom but the door is locked. I knock a few times and get no response, as I walk away I hear the door creak open. I turn around and see a small face looking up at me; I fall to my knees and smile. Charlotte smiles and puts her hands in my face…_

_"Daddy is that you?" _


	2. Chapter 2

"_Daddy is that you"_

I couldn't stop looking at her I didn't know what to reply I couldn't think straight.

"Why won't you answer me? Are you my daddy?" She asked again

"I-I" I Stutter I didn't know what to answer

"Charlotte Tiffany Waldo-" Blair walked in and stopped, she stared at us and looked down.

"Charlie, come on its time for dinner" She grabbed Charlotte's hand

"But mommy, it's my daddy look"

"Charlotte that's not your daddy, remember James is your daddy"

I don't know why but I felt pain in my heart when she said that. "Daddy tell mommy that I'm yours please" Charlotte cried

"Daddy" I thought to myself I smile, I love the sound of that. I finally spoke

"Hey princess, why don't you listen to your mommy, okay?"

"No Daddy! I've waited a long time to see you" she hugged me; her little arms were wrapped around my waist. I saw Blair looking down with tears accumulating in her eyes.

I push her off me, I felt like a monster but I knew in my heart that if I show her love I would soon tear her apart just like I did Blair.

"I'm not your daddy; you have it all wrong princess" I felt like punching myself until I bled but I kept a straight face and stared at her and said "I don't even know your mommy"

"Charlie come on" Blair said while she whipped her tears away.

"NO. You're lying, you are my daddy" her little hands touched my face again.

"We have the same eyes, and I have your lips. Mommy told me so, right mommy?"

Blair grabbed her by the hand and pulled her "Charlotte THAT IS ENOUGH, Let's go!" Blair yelled

I don't know what came over me but I pulled back.

"Blair let go of her you're going to hurt her."

"Since when do you have any say on what I do with MY Daughter, Chuck?" she spit out

I looked back at Charlotte "Why don't you listen to your mommy go with her so you can eat, I'm leaving to my penthouse and wouldn't want to leave with a guilty conscience"

"What's a guilt consense?"

"Well princess, a guilty conscience is when you feel bad about something you did. I feel bad that I made you cry and that I made your mommy mad" I got up and took on last glance at Charlotte and I smile.

"You're leaving?" she asked

"Yeah, See I came back for Serena's wedding I have to go back to the penthouse and meet Nate. Do you know Nate?"

"Yeah, he's my uncle Nate" she laughs

"Well bye Charlotte" I smile

"Bye"

Before I walked back to everyone else I turn around and walked back to Charlotte

"Hey Charlotte can I get a goodbye hug?"

"Yeah" she smiled

She hugged me tight I didn't want to let her go but I had to. I walked back to the dining room to tell everyone that I have to go.

"Charles, you have to stay I insist" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily it's okay, I'm not very hungry and I'm kind of tired" I fake a yawn.

"You are not leaving without eating Charles so sit down" she yells

"Fine" I Sit next to Serena and Eric

Blair walks in 2 minutes later with Charlotte

"You stayed!" Charlotte cheered

"Yeah I had to listen to Lily" I smile

"Everyone has to Listen to Grandma Lily she's the Boss" everyone at the table laughs

Watching her get ready for dinner was very entertaining. She does everything like Blair, the way she folds her napkin, the way she eats, the way she sits. She's like Blair's little clone.

"So Blair, Charlotte told me you're going on vacation this week" Serena asked

"Yeah James and I thought we should take Charlie on a trip"

"Mommy you can go to the trip with James. I don't feel like going anymore" she smiled

"Sweetie you were really excited last night" James said

"Yeah Charlie, you said you couldn't wait" Blair added

"I know mommy, but now I want to stay here with my daddy" she smiled and looked at me

The table was silent. I had to excuse myself from the table, I couldn't stop my urge to smile but I had to step away and collect myself. I walk back to the living room to find that Blair, James and Charlie had been getting ready to leave.

"Bye Grandma, Bye Nena, Bye Uncle Eric" Charlotte said goodbye to everyone except for me, I felt sad I don't understand why I care so much. I've only cared about one person and that was Blair but this little girl, this little girl stole my heart. I felt the need to say goodbye.

"Bye Charlie" I say as I walk up to her

She turned around and gave me a big hug

"Bye Dadd- Chuck"

Why did she stop? Why didn't she say daddy?

"Bye princess, Oh and remember listen to your mommy" I whisper in her ear

"Okay I will" she smiles and goes running back to Blair who's waiting by the elevator. When I heard the elevator door close, I couldn't contain my anger any longer

"Serena, Is she mi- mine?" I ask

"Chuck I-"She was nervous, I could tell

"JUST Answer the FUCKING Question Serena" I Yell

"YES CHUCK, SHE'S YOURS, Charlotte is yours"

I clench my fist; I felt pain my blood started to boil.

"Who knows?" I ask in anger

"I-I Umm sh-sh-she" she was stuttering

"WHO KNOWS? Does everyone know? Lily Knows? Eric knows? Your precious Dan Knows?" I was losing my mind

"Ye-ye-yes, they ALL Know" she spoke

"Does Nate know?" I feel like I'm on a ride that won't stop, I feel like puking

"Yeah Chuck, Nate knows" she looked down

"This is so FUCKING AMAZING" I yell

"CHUCK Calm down" Serena exclaimed

"Calm down?" I laugh "You want me to calm down?" I roll my eyes

"Chuck I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry" Serena cried

"You couldn't or you chose not to?" I felt hurt

"Chuck please don't be mad, at least be grateful she knows who you are, most par-"

I cut her off

"No Serena she thinks she knows who I am"

"Chuck if you care about her, show her" she states

"Oh I will. Blair's going to regret everything" I Smirk

"Chuck please don't do anything stupid, she just wants what's best for Charlotte"

"She wants what's best for Charlotte? Serena please don't make me laugh. Blair is selfish, that little girl is going to be raised by someone that's not her dad all because Blair wanted to marry a lord, Charlottes going to wonder why I left, she's going to hate her life, ALL because Blair wanted to do what's best for her and her STUPID Fairytale. She didn't even pick up a phone to call me, to tell me she was pregnant with my child" I scoff

"She was scared Chuck, she was young and didn't know what to do. Eleanor kicked her out Chuck; she was living with us for a while. You know how humiliated she was? NO CHUCK! You don't "she yelled

"That's no excuse Serena I could have helped her"

"Oh yeah? Because 5 years ago you weren't this big asshole! Chuck please you would have told her to abort it and you know it" She pushed me and walked to the kitchen then she turned around "Chuck do me a favor, go home and stare at yourself in the mirror until you realize you're wrong" she walked away

"I'm going to fight for Charlotte Serena" I yell before I walk to the elevator and out to the streets. I needed a drink, I had to escape all these feelings my heart felt. I needed to clear my mind from the sorrow and plain. I'm going to get back at Blair little by little and she won't even see it coming.

_Next Chapter Chuck goes to Charlottes School without Blair's permission. What will happen? Will Blair find out? Will Nate and Chuck stop talking? Please Review this Chapter, Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible_


	3. Chapter 3

_I walked up to my penthouse my breath stinks from all the scotch I can't stand still, I hardly remember my name. All I know is that I feel pain and I have to keep on drinking. I walk up to my mini bar and prepare a drink I need to drench my sorrows_

"CHUCK! Man you're back" Nate walks up to me and hugs me

"Don't hug me Nathaniel, or should I say Uncle Nate? " I laugh

"Chuck man, look I'm sorry I kept it from you It's just I promised Blair I wouldn't tell you" he said

"Oh yeah I forgot that Blair was your Best friend" I push him

"Chuck you weren't here okay, and if I would have told you she was pregnant you wouldn't have wanted it" he spat out

"SO I'M THE BAD GUY HERE? I should have never come back for this stupid wedding. I shouldn't have returned to this stupid life, I left because I ran from my feelings and it's a good thing I never told Blair how I felt because she's a stupid whore that doesn't deserve anything but hate" I fell to the floor heart broken

"Chuck don't talk about Blair like that! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHES BEEN GOING THROUGH" Nate yelled at me "Chuck sooner or later you were going to find out man" he touched my shoulder

"Yeah, and unfortunately it was later, I found out because of Gossip Girl Nate not because Blair decided to be women enough to tell me and that hurts me because I told Charlotte she wasn't mine" I look down "Nate she was sad when I said that man, she called me a liar she said 'Daddy Tell mommy I'm yours' she cried for me Nate, she cares about me and doesn't really know me" I smile

"Listen man, How about you call Blair and ask her if you can pick up Charlie from school tomorrow?" he asked

I smirk "I'll call her later, what's her number?" Nate gave me Blair's number but if he only knew I wasn't going to call her. She doesn't have to know about me sneaking into Charlotte's school to see her. I am her father and I have rights too! "I'm going to bed Nate, I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow If Blair gives me permission of course" I grin

"So you're not mad at me?" Nate asked as I walked away

"I am mad at you, but I'm also drunk" I laugh "Goodnight Nathaniel" I walk away

"Goodnight Chuck" Nate says

_The Next morning I wake up with the biggest hang over, but I didn't care I was happy I was going to see Charlotte again. I walk to the kitchen and I find Nate talking on the phone, hopefully it's not with Blair I think. When he hanged up he looked up at me and smiled_

"Hey man, you still mad at me?" he asked

"Nathaniel when have I even been mad at you for a long time?" I laugh and expand my hand he shakes it "So Nate how do you get to Charlottes school? Blair didn't tell me when I called her this morning" I lied

"Chuck she goes to Constance Elementary School, you forgot already" he laughs

"It's been awhile since we were last there, but forget it I think I can manage Arthur to get there"

"Alright man, see you later then" Nate smiled

"Okay" As I walk out of my penthouse and into the limo, I feel those stupid butterflies in my stomach I haven't felt them since I was with Blair. I stepped out and walk to the principal's office.

"Chuck Bass, look at you it's been ages… What brings you here?" Ms. Queller smiled

"I'm here to see Charlotte; can you please bring her to me? Just don't tell her I'm here please" I ask

"Oh okay, well it was nice seeing you Chuck" she smiled and walked away

"Nice seeing you too Ms. Queller and Thank you"

I sit in her office and stare at the fan. Many thoughts wonder my head, I start to get nervous when I hear tiny footsteps..

"DADDY" Charlotte ran up to me and

"Hey princess" I hugged her and kissed her cheek

"You didn't say anything this time "she spoke

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"I called you daddy and you didn't stop me or said no" she smiled

"Well that's because I am your daddy" I smiled at her

"I knew it"

"You did, you did" I laugh

"So daddy what are you doing here?" She asked

"Well kiddo, I going to visit you in school sometimes but guess what? It has to be our little secret, mommy can't find out! Okay?"

"Okay daddy" She picked up her pinky and I stared at her with a confused look

"Daddy you're suppose to pinky promise"

I raised my hand and closed every finger except my pink, she wrapped her pinky with mine and whispered "Pinky promise" and then she kissed it

"Sorry sweetie funs over daddy has to go back to work okay?"

"No daddy don't leave" she pleaded

"Listen princess I promise to visit you every day but I have to go to Bass Industries"

"You work there too" she looked at me as if she wanted to say something but didn't

"Yeah, I own Bass Industries"

"WOW! That's so cool daddy" she smiled at me

"Okay princess, I have to go now" I hug her and stand up

"Okay daddy" she kissed my cheek

"Now go back to class princess"

"Okay bye daddy, I Love you daddy"

"I-"I stare at her for a moment and told her those three words, eight letters I always struggled with."I love you too princess"

_She smiled and disappeared into the hall way. I walked back to the limo and told Arthur to drop me of at Bass. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Someone loves me, someone actually loves me _"Daddy"_ I think again she called me daddy. I have a child with the love of my li- I have a child with Blair. Blair, I smile again. Why can't I hate her? She hid Charlotte from me but my heart still pumps and I still get butterflies when I hear her name or when I see her. I step out of the limo and enter Bass industries and head to Lily office_

"Charles, finally you made it" Lily kissed my cheek

"Sorry Lily I had to run some errands" I grin

"I hope you're not getting yourself into any trouble Charles" she said

"Never" I smirk

"Okay Charles enough talking, Here are the paper works that we are using for today's meeting, take them to Blair's office"

"Okay, wait what? Blair works here? Since when?" I wasn't gone that long why was Blair working in Bass?

"Well Charles this isn't my place to talk about Blair, Just go discuss the paper work with her because she made it" Lily spoke

"Alright Lily" I Walked to what Lily said was her office and I heard giggling. It was Blair, that laugh is unforgettable I place my ear on the door

"Baby stop someone's going to walk in" Blair giggled

"Your no fun, Blair come on its been almost two weeks" James said

"Do you want to go on the trip all by yourself James? Because if you keep it up with your bragging, that's what's going to happen "

I knock on the door and there comes James and opens it

"Hey Chase right? How are you man? James put out his hand

"It's CHUCK and I'm not your man" I walk in and don't even bother to acknowledge Blair. I sit down

"James Baby" she looks at me "give me a moment in private with please" she smiles, god that stupid smile.

"Okay" James said before giving her a peck on the lips and leaving her office.

"Blair you know I hate it when they call me " I spoke

"Sorry I forgot, well chuck what brings you into my office?" she rolled her eyes, god I felt like kissing her, I've missed her so much but I have to stand my ground.

"I read your paper work and I like it but, you're not presenting it at the meeting today" I Smirk

Blair got up from her seat "WHY NOT?" She yelled

"Blair lower your tone with me, Oh I don't know because I make the rules here not you"

"But you just said you liked my idea that's NOT fair" She cried

"Life isn't fair Blair now is it?" I grin

"Chuck if this is about Charlotte, I'm Sorry. Okay yeah I kept her from you but you have no right to come here and ruin this for me"

"But it was right for you to hide my daughter from me, right?" I Scoff

"Chuck please, Charlotte wants this more than anything. She told me about this plan I DON'T WANT TO LET HER DOWN" She pleaded

"Blair I don't believe you, Charlotte is to young to make a Campaign for Cancer relief"

"Chuck I swear look" she pulled out a school essay of what looked like a child's hand writing. 'My Best Friend Lola' I whispered. I read the story and it broke my heart, my little girl had a heart of god. She cared about everyone.

"Her best friend in school is dying of cancer chuck, she doesn't want that to happen so she wants to make this campaign for people that can't afford chemotherapy" she looked down

"She taught about that all on her own?" I ask

"Yeah she very smart" Blair smiled at me

"So I guess she's just like you huh? I mean she's already got that gorgeo-"I stop myself

Blairs face turned red she kept her head down

"So can I do my proposal?

"Yeah, but just for Charlotte" I shake her hand and feel those stupid butterflies I feel the electricity wanting me to pull her in and kiss her but I don't.

She pulled away "Chuck the meeting starting soon, maybe we should go to Lily office and get everything set" I let go of her hand and walk to the door.

"After you" I say

She walks in front of me and all I see are curves, god she make it so hard to stay mad at her.

_During the meeting I couldn't take my eyes of Blair she knew exactly what she was doing to get her proposal to win_. "Charles" Lily called "Do you Sign for Blair's proposal yes or no" she asked

"Yeah I absolutely love this proposal" I Smile at Blair

After the meeting I walk up to Blair and Lily who were giggling

"Well I have to go Lily, I have to pick up Charlie from school" She gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and smiled at me

"Chuck Don't hurt Blair" Lily Spoke

"Who said I was going to?" I ask

"Serena told me about the argument you had with her last night, Chuck if you hurt Blair Charlottes going to hate you." She said with a serious tone "Do you want Charlotte to hate you?"

"No, and I won't hurt her I promise"

I walk out of Bass and into my limo I ask Arthur to take me to Charlotte's school

"MOMMY" Charlotte ran up to Blair

"Hey baby, how was school today? What did you do?" Blair asked

"I went to music class, dance class, Math, liteture" Charlotte rambled about the classes she went to

"Charlotte its Literature" Blair corrected her "So I guess you had a good day huh?"

"The best day ever, mommy?" she looked up at Blair

"Yeah?" Blair Kneeled down to her

"When can I see daddy again?" she smiled

"I don't know sweetie, He works a lot and he doesn't have time" Blair said

"But he PROMISED me toda-"She stopped and opened her eyes wide realizing she just spilled the secret she had with chuck

"He promised today? When was daddy here?" Blair asked suspiciously

"LOOK MOMMY! James is here come on" she ran to his can and Blair followed quickly

My phone buzzed It was a text

_**YOU R SO DEAD – B**_

_I Smirk, I know exactly what she's talking about but I play it cool_

_**What are you talking about – C **_

_Buzz_

_**Oh please Chuck you know exactly what I'm talking about –B **_

_**Really princess? Refresh my memory please – C**_

_Buzz_

_**I Know about Charlotte – B**_

_**Know what about Charlotte –C **_

I smirk picturing how irritated she's getting

_Buzz_

_**Ugh your so immature chuck – B**_

_**And you're uptight Blair –C **_

_Buzz_

_**This conversation is over Chuck, stop secretly visiting Charlie –B **_

_**Not going to happen –C **_

_**Next Chapter; Serena wedding; Jenny will have a small part; Chuck and Blair kiss? James leaves Blair? Posting Chapter 4 after I get around 10 comments.**_


	4. Chapter 4

It was the morning of Serena wedding and I woke up extra early because all the sexual noises coming from Nate's room. I sat up from bed and entered the kitchen. I order room service and waited patiently . Nate walked out his room like a kid on Christmas morning

"Good morning Nathaniel" I grin

"Good morning indeed" he said

"So Nathaniel who's the lady" I whisper which makes him laugh

"Oh just some girl I've been with for a while now" he whispered back

Just when I was about to reply a blonde stepped out of his room I could not believe my eyes it was little Jenny Humphrey who by the way wasn't so little anymore and was having sex with Nate. I can't believe it!

"Chuck hey" she smiled

"Jenny long time no see, I haven't heard from you in a while... Until now of course "I laugh

"Yeah" she lowers her head "so how are you chuck" she asks while eating some toast

"I'm okay, but not as good as you guys" I smirk "Well enough chitchat we have to get ready for this wedding"

I got up and walked to my room and got ready for the wedding, when I was done I got into the limo and headed for the wedding. I can't believe my sis is getting married with lonely boy. When I arrived at the church everything looked so put together I heard Jenny and Blair had worked together, the church looked beautiful. It looked like a fairytale. I step into the church and sat down

"DADDY!" Charlotte ran up to me with excitement

"Hey, look at you, you look beautiful" I smile at her

"I look like a princess daddy, but shh I'm a flower girl" she whispered

"Well you can be both how about that?"

"Yeah, I like that idea" she smiled

"So princess, where mommy and James?" I asked

"Mommy is with Auntie Serena who's what mommy calls a 'nervous wreck'" she laughs "And James and mommy had a fight he went to the Hamptons "she looked down

I tried to change the subject I couldn't stand seeing Blair with another man and most of all seeing Charlotte sad "Hey look at me princess, what do you want to do until the wedding starts?"

"Come on daddy, let's help Auntie Serena" she pulled me out of my seat

"Okay come on" I smirk

She walks me to a room in the back of the church and knocked on the door twice.

"Who?" Blair asked

"Mommy it's me charlotte" she looked at me and smiled

The door opened

"Hey Charl-"she stops "its bad lucky to look at the bride chuck"

"She told me you guys needed help and Humphreys the one that's not supposed to see her not me" I grin

"Yeah, well we have it all under control no one needs your help" she rolls her eyes

"Chuck wait" Serena called out "can I talk to you for a second?"

"yeah sure thing sis" I enter the room and walk with her to the bathroom

"Listen Chuck you have to stop harassing Blair, or at least talk to her"

"She's the one giving me attitude, I'm the good guy here" I say

"Chuck seriously be nice" she looks at me "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah it depends" I smirk

"Listen my father isn't going to make it and I have no one to walk me down, I was wondering if you weren't to busy you would do me the honor-" she spoke quickly

"Serena breath, It will be my pleasure to walk my dear old sis who I love so much down the aisle" I hug her and whisper "But I'm still a little mad at you"

After the wedding we all entered the wedding after party. Everyone was having a blast. I walked to the hallway and I find Blair fishing a conversation she was shouting and crying at the phone. I watch as she hands up and lowers herself to the floor. I Walk up to her and sat next to her.

"Hey" I say

No answer

"Blair what's wrong" I ask

"Nothing chuck I'm just happy for Serena" she faked a smile and looked the other way

"Please Waldorf these aren't happy tears " I wipe her tears away " whats wrong"

No answer

"Blair come on what wrong tell me, or I'll tickle it out of you" I start to tickle her

She laughs "Chuck Stop it" I continue

"Chuck, Chu- Chuck that tickles stop" she pleaded

"Then tell me the truth" I insist

"Fine" she looks down at me again "James called off the engagement for a while, we had this big fight last night and he walked out and said that our wedding was on hold" she looked away

"Why would he do that" I ask

"Well he and I haven't had sex in a while and he thinks it's because I'm seeing someone he even-"

"He what" I asked

"Nothing, he just- he just doesn't trust me" she cried

"Well are you seeing someone?"

"Of course not, he thinks he thin-"

"Spit it out Blair"

"He thinks I've been having sex with you since you got here" she whispered

"Is he crazy? Why would he think that? He's going to ruin your relationship because he thinks were having sex when were not" I was angry at that point

"I don-do-don't Want to hurt anyone's feelings" She cried

"Well Blair if he doesn't trust you he doesn't deserve you, stop crying you look extremely beautiful today and it's Serena's wedding stop crying" I wipe her tears again

"Thanks chuck" shesaid as she hugged me

"You're welcome" I kiss her head " I guess I'm not dead then" I smirk

She looked up at me "Oh I almost forgot" she punched me in my chest playfully "you should have asked me jerk" she laughed "I would have said yes"

We stared at each other for a while I felt the urge to kiss her so I did. Her hands were in my chest pushing me away at first but then she stopped and kissed me back. God how I missed her soft lips so much

"Mmm"she said during the kiss we deepened the kiss more but we were interrupted

"Mommy" Charlie shouted

We both broke away startled

"Mommy there you are" she ran up to us

"Hey princess"

"Daddy I thought you left" She sat in between us "Mommy why are you crying"

"No Charlie, mommy has happy tears because Auntie Serena got married" she lied

"Okay" she smiled "Come on! You guys are missing the whole party, what were you guys doing here anyways?" she got up and held both of our hands and brought us up

"Nothing" Blair and I said in unison

Blair and I stared at each other for a moment and I walked away knowing in my head that, that wasn't the last kiss we would ever share. A smile dances across my face as I walk away because my kiss with Blair keeps appearing in the back of my head. I knew Blair felt the say way. I go back to the party and walk to the bar, I poor me a drink when I feel a hand grab me I look back and smile.

"Daddy come dance with me" Charlotte said

"Okay come one"

Charlotte and I were dancing when she stopped me and said

"Daddy, why don't you dance with mommy" she grinned

"Because, I'm dancing with you right now" I smile

She smirked "Ow, my feet hurts I guess I can't dance anymore" she flutters her eyes "Seems like you need a new dance partner" she smile " OH LOOK! Mommy is all by herself" she grabbed me and dragged me to where Blair was sitting

"Mommy" Charlotte spoke

Blair looked up

"Daddy here taught you looked really lonely and he wants to dance with you" she smiled

"Oh really" Blair raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, right daddy you want to dance with mommy" she looked up at me

"I-I-I" I got nervous

"Just say yes" Charlotte Laughed

I took a deep breath "Blair you want to dance?" I smile

"Okay let's dance" she smiles

"You still got moves" I smirk

"Maybe"

We walk to the dance floor and I wrap my hands around her waist her hands wrapped around my neck. The song playing make heart pound…

_Gone find a way_

_without you_

_Though were not the same_

_No Never the same_

_without you_

"So…" Blair said

"This feels weird" I laugh

"yeah it does" she smiles

"She defiantly got that from you"

"Who?"

"Charlotte" I laugh "she knows how to get what she wants, she's a schemer just like her mother"

Blair scoffed "Oh Like you weren't a schemer yourself"

"So you kissed me" I smirk

"What, no you kissed me. I felt your lips touch mine first"

"Well I felt your tongue, but I don't Blame you" I grin

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked

"I'm Chuck Bass, I don't blame you for wanting more" I wink at her.

She removes her hands from my neck and looks me in the eye "I um, I have to call I cab its getting late" She started walking away but I pull her back

"I'll have Arthur take you, I'm going home also" I smile

"Okay thanks"

"Let me say bye to Nate and we'll leave" I smile

"Alright, I'm going to say by to Serena"

I walked up to Nate who was kissing Jenny

"Nate man, I'm leaving. I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah, alright man bye" he gave me a hug

"Chuck wait" Jenny said "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure"

"Chuck, I know Blair and I weren't close but we've grown since high school. I just wanted to tell you that she still loves you and if you love her too you should tell her" she spoke

"Blair and I were a high school thing nothing more" I lie

"Oh yeah? Is that why you guys were making out like High School kids earlier? Chuck don't lie to yourself you love Blair and you still won't admit it. She told you how she felt now it's your turn"

"I'll keep it in mind Jenny, Thank you" I walk up to Blair and we leave the party together.

On our way to Blairs Charlotte fell asleep in the limo.

"We're here, thanks again chuck for the ride home" She said

"It's always a pleasure to give you a ride in my limo" I smirk

Blair rolled her eyes and walked out she tried to carry Charlotte but couldn't

"Here I'll help" I grabbed Charlotte and Put her neck on my shoulder. I wanted to make sure I didn't wake her

"Thanks" Blair smiled

We walked into Blairs apartment and entered the elevator. It was pretty quiet on our way up to her place. We got to her floor and entered her home

"Where do I take her?"

"Over there" Blair pointed to her bedroom

I tucked Charlotte in, gave her a goodnight kiss and walked back to Blair.

"Thanks again Chuck" she said

"You don't need to thank me; it's my job to be there for Charlotte. I have no problem helping out"

"Well I have to go" I walk up to her and hug her "Goodnight Waldorf"

"Same to you Bass" She replies

We stared at each other for a moment then we share a quick peck on the lips. I grabbed her and pulled her closer we kissed again but this time it wasn't a peck it wasn't gentle, it was a hungry kiss. Blair wrapped her arms around my neck; I picked her up and pushed her body to the nearest wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist. She deepened the kiss… My heart said continue but my brain said stop, so I did

"Blair" I pull away breathless "We can't do this, you have a fiancé"

She untangled herself from me "Oh NO, I kissed you again! Jam- James is going to be mad" she looked worried

"Blair I'll take the blame, don't worry. If he find out I'll say I kissed you" I touch her shoulder "don't worry"

"NO CHUCK, You don't understand! I KISSED YOU BACK" She looked down " I kissed you back"

"I'm sorry for kissing you first I just couldn't stop myself"

"Why are you being so nice chuck? She cried

"We're Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you ever had, I will stand by you through anything."

"Oh yeah Chuck? Why would you do that?"

"Because I-"say it" Because I lo-"

"You still can't say it Chuck you still can't say it" She scoffed

She stared at me and I felt those butterflies again, my heart started to pound really hard my hands were sweating...

SAY IT CHUCK, COME ON SAY IT.

"I love you Blair I do, I just don't want to hurt you again" I look down

"What makes you think you'll hurt me" she wiped tears from her eyes

"Blair I'm a monster"

"No you're not" she said

"Well I feel like one" I look down for me

"Chuck do something before you go" She smiled "Kiss me"

"But James" I said

She got closer

"Kiss me"

She walked closer

"Just on little kiss Blair" I say

"Fine that's all I need" she whispered

I Kissed her again but this time neither of us tried to stop it, It felt way to good. I moved down to her neck and kissed her sweet spot. I know exactly how she likes it. Well at least I remember

"Chuck" she moaned "Stop" she giggled

I Back her against the wall and kissed her lips again. Our tongues wrestled each other, we were so into the kiss that we didn't hear the front door.

"Blair, baby look I'm so-"He stopped

Blair pushed me out the way and slapped me

"How could you kiss me chuck?" She asked "James it was him I swear, he kissed me. I'm sorry"

James walked up to us, he made Blair flinched. Why was she flinching?

I looked at Blair in disbelief when I felt a fist hit my face

"JAMES" Blair screamed

"Stay out of it Blair" he pushed Blair to the ground, but she quickly go up

"Don't push her" I say

"You have no say on what I do with MY FIANCE" He pushed me again "I can do whatever I WANT!" he pushed me again

I push back, I'm not the greatest fighter out there but I do fight for love. I do protect what's mine. There were punches being thrown when a small voice shouted

"STOP" Charlotte Yelled "Daddy Stop, please stop"

"Sweetie go to the room, everything's okay" I say

"Yeah you little bitch, Listen to your daddy" James laughed "you're the reason this is happening"

"Charlotte listen to me princess, go to your room. Everything's okay" I say again

"NO DADDY, it's not okay" She looked at James "you always hit people James"

"SHUTUP CHARLOTTE" James yelled

Charlotte ran up to me "Daddy tell James to stop. He hit mommy yesterday and know you, tell him to stop daddy" she cried "I don't want mommy to be scared anymore"

Blair looked down

"Blair has James been hitting you?" I ask

She doesn't answer

"BLAIR I ASKED YOU A QUESTION" I yell "Has he been hitting you?"

She looked at me and Charlotte and then she looked at James

"NO Chuck, he doesn't hit me. Charlottes been hearing us argue lately, but we've never gotten into physical fights" she wiped her tears away "James would never hit me"

"Daddy she's lying, I saw him daddy last night before he left he hit you mommy. You were crying mommy" she looked at Blair "Mommy tell daddy the true"

I pick up charlotte and walked to the doors. "Blair either you come with us or you stay" I stare at her "I'm taking Charlotte to the empire tonight"

"I'll go just wait down stairs I have to speak to James… Alone" she said

I Walk out the door and enter the limo

"No daddy don't leave mommy alone with James Please"

"Okay Princess, wait here don't move"

I walk back to the apartment the elevator felt like it took forever to arrive. I enter the elevator and go to Blair's floor. I walk up to her door but it's locked, I hear yelling

"SO YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH HIM HUH?" _SLAP_

"_Ja-Jam-James I stop" SLAP "I'm not sleeping with anyone" SLAP _

"_Shut up" SLAP_

I Heard enough. I pushed the door as hard as I could.

"Get your hands of her" I walk up to them grab James and hit him in the face. I grabbed Blair and pulled her to the door

"Chuck I-I'm"

"It's ok, you're okay" I hold her and call the police…..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I posted so late, I was out of town for the week and just got back… Thanks for all the comment! KEEP EM COMING! Enjoy: D **_

"_It's okay, you're okay" I hold her and call the Police_

After we got interrogated by the police and James was taken away we went down stair to the limo. We found Charlotte sleeping inside.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into all my problems" Blair said

"It's my fault you have them" I whispered "He did it because he thought you were cheating"

"Not really"

"Mommy" a sleepy Charlotte called

"I'm right here princess, and so is daddy" Blair rubbed Charlottes head "Go back to sleep"

"Okay, I love you guys"

"We love you too Charlie" I said

We drove back to the Empire; I placed Charlotte in my bed and walked back to Blair who was sitting on my coach.

"I would've offered you Nate's room but he's here" I say

"It's okay"

"You can sleep in my room with Charlotte, and I'll take the coach"

"Thanks" she said

"Wait stay right there Blair" I walk to the cabinet and pull out the first aid kit.

I walk back to Blair and pull out the alcohol

"Lift up your chin" I say

I wipe her chin and blow air on it

"OW! Chuck it stings" she groaned

"Well you need to clean it so it won't get infected, so hold on" I put more alcohol on her chin "All clean"

"You have some blood too Chuck" she wiped my nose with alcohol and blew air, she looked me in the eyes and then she kissed me. I pulled away and she licked her lips

"Thanks again for all you did for me and Charlie" she said with a smile

"I told you that you don't have to thank me, it's my job to protect Charlotte" I say "and I'm going to protect you too"

Blair got up and smiled. She kissed my cheek and hugged me "Thanks for coming back" she said "Well, I'm going to take a shower. Can you loan me some clothes?"

"Sure just go shower, I'll leave the clothes on my bed"

"Thanks goodnight chuck"

"Goodnight Blair, If you need anything I'm right here"

"Okay" she said before disappearing into the bathroom

While Blair showered I walked into my bed room to check on Charlotte

"Mommy" she spoke in her sleep

"James stop" she cried "stop… stop it"

"Charlotte" I call her she opened her eyes

"Daddy where's mommy?" she asked

"She's fine; she's taking a shower… Go back to sleep" I got up and walked to my door

"Daddy" Charlotte called

"Yeah" I turn around

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" she pleaded

"Okay princess"

I rest next to her and close my eyes for a few minutes….

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed. "Charlotte" I say.

I look around the room and get no answer "Blair" I say

I run to the kitchen and find Charlotte and Blair eating breakfast. Blair was wearing one of my shirts which hung just below her butt. God she was sexy!

"Good morning" she smiled "did you have a nice sleep?"

"Good morning daddy" Charlotte said

"Good morning princess" I smile "Blair where did you sleep? I waited for you but you never got back"

"I did, but I saw you sleeping and I didn't want to wake you so I joined you guys on the bed and fell asleep" she smiled

"How are you doing Charlotte?" I ask

"I'm okay daddy" she smiled

"Chuck I'm going to shower, do you have any thing I can borrow?" Blair asked

"I have sweats, I drought they'll fit you. How about I take you girls shopping?" I grin

"You don't have to take us shopping Chuck" Blair said

"But I want to"

"Okay fine! Let me go shower" Blair walked away and entered the bathroom

"So Charlotte it's just you and me" I say

"No, Mommy is in the bathroom and Uncle Nate is in his room" she laughed "So it's not just you and me silly"

"I meant in this area of the house princess" I explain

"Oh" she laughs "Daddy?"

"Do you love my mommy?" she asked

"Why do you ask princess?"

"Because mommy would always talk about you" she smiled "Mommy loves you daddy"

"I love her too sweetie" I Smile "With all my heart actually"

"How about me?" she asked

"Charlotte I love you very, very much"

"Oh yeah, Well I love you more daddy" she argued

"No you don't, I love you more"

"Yes I DO" She replied

"Okay you win"

"Daddy can you help my friend?" she asked

"What friend sweetie" I ask "and help her with what?"

"My friend Lola in school, she has cancer and It's a really bad sickness daddy. I don't want her to die" she pleaded

"I promise I'll help her" I smile "I promise you she won't die"

I lifted up my pinky and she wrapped her pinky around it and we both kissed it and whispered "Pinky promise"

"Daddy, what's that noise?" Charlotte asked

"NATE" Jenny moaned

My eyes widened I walked to Nate's door and Shouted "Nate, Jenny there's and child in the room"

"What's Uncle Nate doing?" Charlotte asked

"Uncle Nate and Jenny are playing a game" I say

"I want to play" she pleaded

"No you don't, it's more of an adult game no kids can play" I say

"That's not fair, have you and mommy ever played that game?" she asked curiously

"Oh we have" I smirk "many times, and your mommy is a exper-"

"And I'm a what?" Blair asked as she walked up to us

"Nothing" I smile

"Daddy says you guys use to pla-"I cover her mouth

"Don't listen to her Blair, she doesn't know what she's talking about" I uncover her mouth and give her the stay quite sign

"What were you saying Charlotte" she asked

"Daddy said you guys play…." She looked at me and I say 'chess' "You guys play chest" she says with a smile

"Chest?" Blair asked

"She meant chess" I stare at Charlotte "Chess"

"Good morning" Nate said as he stepped out his room

"Uncle Nate next time you play with Jenny, tell her not to be so loud" Charlotte said

"Play?" Blair said "Chess" she looked at me with evil eye "So that's what you were talking about with Charlotte"

"Yeah mommy, daddy said you were an expert at the game grownups play" Charlotte said

"Oh he did, did he" she turned back and stared at me. I can't help but smirk

Shopping with Blair and Charlotte was amazing, even though I spent a lot of money. It was worth it.

"You guys want to go eat?" I ask

"Sure" Blair said "But it's my treat"

"Okay" I smile

We enter an Italian restaurant and ordered our meals

"Mommy, daddy said he loves you" Charlotte smiled

Blair looked down and blushed, when we finished eating we headed back to the Empire. Charlotte fell asleep on the way so I had to carry her in.

"Chuck I'm going to go lay charlotte down, when I come back we can watch a movie or something?" she smiled

"I like that idea" I smile

After we had been watching the movie for almost 40 minutes I started to fall asleep, Blair woke me up

"Chuck" she

"Yeah" I looked at her

"Forget it, it's not important"

"Blair tell me" I pull her closer "what's wrong?"

Blair kissed me, she actually kissed me. I pulled her up to me and she straddled me, she deepened the kiss. Then she broke it

"Nate.. Kiss "is.." kiss "he.. Coming home today?" she asked

"No, he texted me earlier… he's going to Jenny's house tonight"

"Perfect" she smiles as she kissed me again

She starts to unbutton my shirt and I stop kissing her and move my lips to her neck. I started sucking, biting making sure I left a couple marks.

"Chuck!" she moaned when I sucked on her soft spot "mmm" she whimpered

I smirk and kiss her again; I felt her start unbuttoning my shirt again. What we were doing felt so wrong yet so right

So I stop her

"Blair you sure"

She ripped my shirt open and reached for my belt. She started kissing me with passion. Her hands

Touched my throbbing erection, I groaned.

"Blair please stop" I say

"I don't want to stop chuck, and like you said I get everything I want" she smirked "and I WANT YOU" She started whispering seductive things in my ear. She knew exactly how to get my attention. I pushed her down on the couch and took her pants off. I parted her legs and placed myself at her entrance. I teased her a little

"Chuck stop messing around" she begged

I enter her; I felt her scratching my back and that encouraged me to go harder and faster. I can see her eyes rolling back in pleasure. I smirk

"Chuck" she moaned "don't stop" I felt her walls closing on me

"Blair, hold it come on don't let go or I pull out" I smirk and slow down my paste. She pushes me off her and lays me on the couch then straddles me.

"I make the rule now" she grins her face falls back in pleasure "Oh god, right there Chuck" she moaned "mmmm, Chuck I'm going to cummmmmmm…." She starts to ride me faster until she found her release

"CHUUCKK" She yelled

"Blair you have to lower your voice down, you're going to wake up Charlotte and the rest on the people staying at this hotel" I smirk "you are very loud young lady"

"SHUT UP" She hit me playfully. She rolled of me and got up; she pulled me off the couch and lead me to Nate's bedroom were we continued for a couple of hours. We ended up going back to the couch and lying down.

"Chuck" she called

"Yeah?" I smirk "ready for round 3?"

"No! I wanted to tell you that I don't want anyone finding out about us" she kissed my chest

"Whatever you want" I smile

"Chuck, you have to pretend that you hate me and that you only gave me a place to stay because of Charlie okay" she says

"I can't do that" I say

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise to have makeup sex after every fake argument we have" she grinned

"Well I can't argue with that now can I?" I smirk

"Nope you can't" she kissed me passionately

"How about you go back to Charlotte's room? So when ever Nate gets here he won't find us together."

"Okay" she says before giving me another kiss

I couldn't sleep all night, I kept thinking about Blair. God I love her, everything about her. Her curves, her eyes, her mouth… Her mouth I smile, I Love her

_**PLEASE COMMENT! RATE AND FOLLOW: D Posting very soon;] Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any ideas for the next Chapter let me KNOW! **_


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a couple of weeks since Blair and I started seeing each other again. We had to sneak around most of the time, but it was worth it and we both knew exactly how to act around people. We acted like we hated each other, which was definitely a good thing….

"Chuck… LEAVE ME ALONE!" Blair yelled

"Oh please Blair, you act like you don't annoy me… You're definitely VERY ANNOYING!" I yell back

"Ugh, I can't wait to get my own apartment and move out of this STUPID Penthouse"

"By all means Blair, Move out" I say

"FINE, just wait until I move out I swear-"Blair was cut off by Serena

"SHUT UP" Serena yelled "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP... You guys are always arguing."

"Well tell that to Blair, she always starts with me" I scoff

"NOOO…. It's you Chuck, you're the one that's always-"

"Can you guys stop fighting" Serena rolled her eyes "Ugh I'm leaving… bye"

As soon as the elevator closed Blair and I were on the bed making out. I couldn't get enough of Blair; I could never get enough of her, she could never get enough of me. Our love making was always intense, we had it everywhere. Blair pulled away and started pressing kisses on my neck .She flipped us around so she was straddling me, our lips met again this time the kiss was stronger. We were sadly interrupted….

"CHUCK" Nate shouted from the living room.

I pushed Blair off me and told her to stay in the bedroom, went to the Living room making sure I closed the door behind me.

"Nate, man what's up?" I say as I fix my shirt

"What's up?" He smirks "Chuck Bass saying what's up" he looks at my bedroom door "Blair, you can come out"

"Blair is not in there Nate" I lie "Blair isn't here, she got on my nerves and I told her to leave and she did. She left with Serena"

"That's funny, I saw Serena down stairs with no Blair… She said you and Blair were arguing again so she left" he said

"Fine" I spoke "Blair is in there but you can't tell anyone what you saw"

"Alright you have my word" he smiles "So where's Charlotte?"

"She's with Lily for the day" I smile " Well If you'll excuse me Nathaniel, I have something to take care of" I grin "and there's someone in their who's going to help me"

"Okay man" he laughs

I smirk and walk back into the room making sure to lock it of course. I find Blair on the Bed with nothing but her underwear. I grin

"Christmas came in early this year huh" I laugh as I lie on top of her and start to kiss her stomach

"Chuck" she moaned "What did Nate want?"

"Nothing" I say as I kiss her thigh

Blair put's her hand on my head as I spread butterfly kisses allover her thigh. She whimpers which makes me hornier. I put my mouth on her Red _La Perlas_ and pull them down. I unclip her bra and put on of her breast in my mouth, while my fingers plunge in and out of her clitoris.

"CHUCK" she moaned "I want you" she said as her hands found their way to my belt. When my pants were finally off she flipped us over and straddled me. She sunk down on me unexpectedly which made me groan.

"Blair" I moaned as I flipped us over and thrust in her. I pulled out and quickly slipped back in

"Mmmm… Chuck right There" she moaned "Oh god"

Suddenly her phone rang…

"Don't – answer "I say breathless

"I have to, what if it's important?" she said

"If it's not Lily, then it's not important" I start to kiss her neck again

"Chuck!Stop that" she laughed and answered her phone

"He-hello" she said before taking the phone off her ear "CHUCK STOP"

She pushed me off her and went back to her conversation

"Yes I'm here…. Oh my… When did that happen?" She grabbed my robe and left the bedroom. She had been on the phone for a while so I decided to follow her.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry… If you need anything please let me know" she hanged up and looked up at me with tears in her eyes

"Blair baby, what's wrong?" I ask as I pull her close and wipe her tears away.

"Ch-Chuck, it was Lola's mom" she cried harder "Lola died this morning"

My heart skipped a beat, I couldn't believe it.

"What happen? How? She had gotten better" I say

"They don't know, Ana said she fainted last night and was pronounced dead this morning "she started crying on my chest.

"I feel so bad I can-"she looked up at me "Oh no Charlotte"

'Charlotte' I thought she's going to hate me

"It's okay Blair we'll tell her together "

"I'm scared of her reaction Chuck; I don't want to hurt her"

"It's going to be okay, come on let's go to the room so you can get some rest… Charlotte will be here in an hour or so"

"Okay"

After lying on the bed for about 10 minutes Blair drifted to sleep. I got out of the bed and sat on the couch for a while to wait for Charlotte. The elevator opened a few minutes later.

"Daddy" Charlotte shouted

"Hey princess" I whisper

"Daddy, why are you whispering?" she asked

"Mommy sleeping"

"Oh okay, Grandma Lily said she couldn't bring me up. She said to call her when even you can" she smiled

"Princess, how about we sit and talk about something"

"Okay" she said as she sat down "what is it? Is mommy pregnant?"

"No" I smile

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Princess you know Lola was a little sick right?"

"Yeah, But you said she's getting better daddy" she smiled "you told me so"

"I did, didn't I" I looked down "Charlotte, Lola got a little sick again"

"Is she okay? She's going to be okay right? You're paying for her to get better right?" she asked

"Princess, Lola mom said Lola went away this morning"

"Where did she go daddy?"

"She went to a place up, up in the sky princess"

"No" she shouted " your lying" she started punching my chest "Your lying" she cried "Daddy you promised" she started punching my chest harder, those punches quickly turned into a hug " you promised daddy"

"I did" I rubbed her back "I'm sorry"

"Mommy" charlotte said

I turn around to see Blair standing in back of me

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, Can I please have a word with you?" She gave me the 'you're so dead look'

"Yeah" I look at Charlotte "Princess me and mommy are going to talk okay? We'll be right back"

"Okay" she said

After arguing with Blair for almost 10 minutes we finally came to an agreement that I'm a Basshole and that I was wrong for telling Charlotte about Lola without Blair. Blair stepped back into the living room but quickly came back running to the bedroom

"Chuck" Blair cried "Charlottes Missing"


	7. Chapter 7

"_Chuck" Blair cried "Charlottes Missing"_

"Oh god Chuck" Blair cried "Where is she"

I walked around the penthouse and checked EVERY possible hideout. I started to get nervous, I knew that if I should I was nerves Blair would get more nerves and a nerves Blair is not a good thing!

"Come on Charlotte can't be far" I grabbed Blair's hand and entered the elevator. We walked all around the lobby and then walked up to Patrick at the front desk.

"Patrick have you seen Charlotte?" I asked

"No Sir" he said "I haven't seen her at all" he pointed down at his desk and walked away.

"Charlotte sweetie, come out of there" Blair said wiping her tears.

"Charlotte is not here" Charlotte said

"Charlotte I thought you were a big girl" I say "If you're a big girl come out"

Charlotte came out and Blair carried her "Princess, don't ever run away like that, okay?" Blair hugged her.

"I'm sorry mommy" Charlotte said "I just felt really sad"

"It's okay to feel sad baby, don't run away from your feelings" I say as I look at Blair "running away makes things worse"

"Okay" she said as she laid her head on Blair's shoulder and slowly fell asleep

"She fell asleep" I say

"Let's go upstairs and put her to bed then" Blair said with a smile "Can you carry her? She's kind of heavy"

I grab Charlotte and place her head on my shoulder making sure I don't wake her. We walked into the elevator and went back to the Penthouse.

"I'll place her in the bedroom" I say

"Okay" Blair replied "I'm going with her, I'm a little tired" she yawned

"Okay" I peck her lips

After an hour of sleeping, Blair woke up and came back to the living room. She sat down next to me…

"Is Charlotte still sleeping?"

"Yeah, she still sleeping" she said "Did I sleep long?"

"Not really"

"I'm still kind of tired can I lay on your shoulder?" she asked

"Yeah sure thing" I say

She laid on my shoulder and closed her eyes. God she looked so peaceful

"Chuck, stop staring at me" she said with her eyes still closed

"How do you know I'm staring at you?

"I feel it" she said as she lowered her head and rested it on my thigh. I could feel my pants tightened, but I didn't say anything I'm pretty sure Blair noticed.

"Seem like baby chuck wants to play" Blair said as she looked up and smirked

"Oh you have no Idea" I grin

"I think I have an Idea" she said.

Blair was about to kiss me when the elevator door opened

"Blair" Serena called from the elevator

Blair jumped up from the couch and walked to the elevator. Serena and Blair talked for a while and then joined me in the living room.

"So how is Charlotte taking it?" Serena asked

"She super sad" Blair said "She was so devastated, she ran away. We found her with Patrick at the reception table"

"Well Lola was her best friend, I can understand her pain" Serena said "I mean If I were to lose you Blair I would be devastated"

"Same here" Blair said

"Charlotte is so grown for her age, that's why she's my favorite niece" Serena smiled

"She's your only niece Serena" Blair said "Unless Charlotte has sisters and brothers I don't know about" She stares at me and smirks

"What Can I say the sex is great" I smirk

"Eww Chuck you have sex while Charlottes around?" Serena asked

"While she sleeping, and it's pretty good and intense" I smirk

"Bair now I understand you, Chuck you can't be having sex while Charlottes around" she rolled her eyes "and Blair are you around while it's happening?

"It's okay Serena" Blair Laughed "Chuck can have his fun, I mean it is his penthouse"

"Oh look at you guys getting along" Serena cheered

"We are not getting along, It's his house and if he wants to have sex he can" Blair said

"That's true, but not while Charlottes around I mean what if she walks in on him?" Serena explained

"That won't happen, I know exactly what I'm doing… right Blair?" I ask

"He definitely knows how to stay secretive while having sex" Blair laughed "I've never walked in on him"

"That's great" Serena laughed "Well I have to go back home, my Husband is waiting for me"

"But you just got here" Blair cried

"I came to visit charlotte" Serena looked at Chuck's bedroom door "But she's asleep so I have to go now"

"Bye Serena" I say "See you soon"

"Wow! Aren't you eager to watch me leave" She laughed

"You said you were Leaving… I'm just saying goodbye" I smile

"Okay Bye" Serena got up and walked to the Elevator "Bye Blair"

As soon as the Elevator closed Blair pushed me on the couch and straddled me…

I start to kiss her neck

"Chuck Stop" she giggled "Stop" she tilted her head more

"I thought you wanted me to stop" I smirk

"mmm nuh-uh" She kissed my lips deeply

"Maybe we should take thi-" she cut me off

"SHUT UP" she kissed me again with more strength this time. We were so cought in the kiss we didn't hear the elevator

"OMG" Serena Yelled

Blair quickly jumped off me and looked down full of embarrassment

"I forget my phone and this is what I walk into?" Serena scoffed as she grabbed her phone from table "So you're the one he's been having it with?"

"I- I um" Blair tried to explain "Chuck and I are back together"

"Well thanks for telling me" Serena rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry I just… I just didn't want anyone to know and well think I'm a slut or something" Blair explained

"Blair, why would I judge you?" Serena asked

"I don't know" Blair looked down

"You know Blair, I'm actually happy that you guys are giving love another try I mean That's what you've always wanted" she said pointing at me "you've always wanted twisted, you've always wanted Chuck"

"I did didn't I" Blair smiles and looks at me

"Chuck treat her well" Serena said

"Oh I will" I smirk "Now can you please leave I want to go back to something you rudely interru-"

"Mommy" Charlotte Called from the bedroom

"Great" I say under my breath

"Yay, Charlottes awake "Serena said as she ran to my bedroom

"Aunt Serena" Charlotte Cheered

"How's my favorite niece?" I ask

"Good" she smiled

"Hey how would you like to go ice cream shopping with me?" Serena asked

"yes- yes" Charlotte Jumped up and down " Can I go mommy?"

"Sweetie, you just woke up... Maybe some other time" Blair said

"Come on Blair let her go" I grin

"Of course you want her to go chuck" Blair laughed

"Come on Blair, I'll take really good care of her and you and Chuck can go back to you know… Talking"

"Yeah" Charlotte asked

"Okay fine" she scoffed "But Behave, and bring me back some Cookie dough Ice cream"

"Okay come on Charlotte lets go" Serena said walking out the room and into the elevator with Charlotte

"Well" Blair fake yawned "I'm taking a nap"

I grab her by the waist and pull her closer to me "You're not going to sleep" I kiss her and she quickly deepened it. Our close soon hit the floor and we went at it for almost an hour because we knew Serena would be on her way soon.

"I love you Chuck" Blair said breathless as her face hit my chest

"I love you more" I Say as I kiss her forehead

_I'M RUNING OUT OF IDEAS! HELP! The Next Chapter is about Lola's funeral! Should I bring a little Tension to the upcoming chapters? Should Blair reconcile with Eleanor? Please let me know…. I don't want to end the story just yet so Message me some Ideas and I'll be sure to include them in upcoming chapters. Thanks so much for reading and Commenting_


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day of Lola Funeral, Charlotte couldn't believe she was dead she was so sad. Charlotte and I stepped out for some air. I hated Funerals; it reminded me about Bart's death. Even though I didn't have a real connection with him, that didn't mean I didn't care. I did care about him.

"Charlotte" A blonde lady said as she walked up to us

"Ms. Lee" Charlotte smiled "Hi"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ms. Lee Asked

"Okay" she said "Ms. Lee this is my daddy"

"Well hello" she said with a flirty smile

"Hello" I shook her hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Chuck Bass"

"Wow Charlotte, I didn't know your dad was this handsome"

"Thanks" I say, I couldn't believe she was flirting with me in front of Charlotte.

"Charlotte" Blair yelled as she walked up to us "Oh, Hi Ms. Lee"

"Hi Blair, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good and you?" Blair asked as she smiled

"I'm okay, I can't believe you didn't tell me how handsome Charlotte dad is" She winked at me

"It never really came up to my mind" Blair smiled.

I can clearly see the jealousy building inside her which makes me smile. Jealous Blair if I Can remember means minx Blair. I mean who doesn't love a minx?

"So Mr. Bass how about we go and get some coffee sometime soon? She asked

"I- uh" I look at Blair and Smirk "I'd like that, how about you give me your number and I'll give you a call sometime next week"

As she wrote her number in my cell phone I could see from the corner of my eye Blair was sucking in her cheeks, she was so jealous.

"Okay here you go, I'll see you around handsome" she winked at me "Bye Charlie" when she walked into the funeral home I turned back and looked at Blair

"See you around Handsome" she mocked "Come on Charlie let's go inside and tell Lola's mom our goodbyes"

"Is Daddy coming?" she looked at me

"I don't know princess, It seems like daddy has a date" she rolled her eyes

God I loved jealous Blair. I couldn't wait to get home tonight. I smirk

"I'm coming sweetie, don't listen to mommy" I look at Blair and wink at her "I only have eyes for two girls"

"Me and mommy right" Charlotte asked

"No" I smirk "You and Lily" I look at Blair "I love you and Grandma Lily so much, I only have eyes for you guys"

"But daddy! You told me mommy drove you crazy with her beau-"

I stop her

"Yeah sweetie I said that now shut up"

"Okay" she said as she ran into the funeral home

"So I drive you crazy with my beauty huh?" She smirks "I thought you only had eyes for Lily and Charlotte"

I intertwined my hands with hers and Peck her lips "you and Charlotte are the only girls I have eyes for" I kiss her again.

"Give me your phone" she said as she broke our kiss.

"Why?" I ask

"Because I said so" she out her hand

I handed her my phone she quickly went to contacts and deleted Ms. Lee number

"I was never going to text her" I say

"Good, I was just making sure" She says

She started to walk away but then she stopped and turned around "Oh by the way, you're in BIG trouble tonight" she winked at me and walked into the funeral house. I walked in after her. We went into the funeral and gave our condolences then left.

"Do you guys want anything to eat" I ask

"U-huh" Charlotte nodded

"Yeah, I'm starving" Blair smiled

"So it's settled we go eat and then go back home" I say

After we ate we went and did a little shopping and went straight home. We got back home really late and we laid Charlotte in bed. I Grabbed Blair's hand and took her to the living room. We kissed for a while but then Blair pulled away

"Chuck I'm going to sleep" Blair said

"Wha- What about my punishment?" I ask with a smirk

"This is your punishment" She kissed me and got off the couch "it's a NO sex punishment"

I pull her back down "what kind of punishment is that?"

"Stop being such a baby, go take a cold shower"

"I don't want a cold shower, all I want is your hot-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" She scoffed "or you won't get any sex for the rest of your life"

"You wouldn't" I Say

"Oh you want to bet"

"Fine, let's make a bet" I smirk "get ready to lose baby"

"Chuck you're the one with the boner Not me"

"You're going to lose Blair" I smirk "you'll see"

"Okay" she kisses me again "mmm" she whispers

"That is so NOT Fair Blair"

"What are you taking about?"

"You're making stupid noises" I yell

"I AM NOT" She yelled back

"Ugh, I going to take a shower"

"Fine" Blair smiled as she walked away

I pull her back and kiss her "Please drop that bet, I'm dying here"

She looks down at my pants and smirks "Since you're practically begging for it, how can I Say no?"

"I am not begging, he is" I Smirk as I point down at my throbbing erection

"Don't worry Chuck, mommy going to take good care of you" She smiled "But not tonight, you're on punishment"

"Come on Blair Please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to flirt with Ms. Lee" I pleaded "I just like seeing you jealous"

"I was not jealous" She scoffed "I don't get jealous"

"Fine" I say "But come on Blair really give me a little something"

"Fine" she smiles "Come on lets go shower"

"If you insist" I smirk "How can I say no"

After almost two hours in the bathroom we went back into the bedroom and fell asleep with Charlotte

_**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been pretty busy with work. Please comment if the story should continue or not! Let me know if you guys want drama. Thanks for reading **___


	9. Chapter 9

It was a week before Charlottes birthday and Blair and I were planning on throwing her the best party ever. Charlotte was really into princess stuff, I wonder why... So Blair and I decided to make the theme of Charlottes favorite princess, Rapunzel.

"Charlotte 5th Birthday is next week" Blair explained "Nothing is ready"

"Blair calm down" I say quickly

"Don't calm me down, Bass" she pushed me "This party has to be perfect"

"And it will baby" I peck her lips quickly "It's going to be the best birthday she's ever had"

"She's had great birthdays" she hit me playfully "Just because my mom took all my money and kicked me out doesn't mean I didn't make my own money to throw her good birthday; Plus I don't spoil her"

"Well I do, Everything her little heart desires she will get." I grin "Jealous someone else stole my heart?"

"No" she peck my lips "you're mine"

"is that so?" I smirk "What's your favorite thing about me ?" I pull her closer and whisper in her ear "or your favorite part?"

"My favorite part of you is..." she places her hand on my stomach and starts to lower it right when she's about to touch my throbbing erection she quickly lifts her hand up "I love your lips" she peck them

"Blair" I groan

"Whaaat?" she mocks as she pushes me and walks away "Quit being such a baby and get ready for work"

"Okay" I say as I wrap my hands around her waist "But have to join you in the shower"

"Mmm, I like that idea."

After our fun in the shower we got out and got ready for work.

"Blair, Charles your are late... what took you guys so long?" Lily exclaimed

"sorry Blair and I were busy planning Charlottes birthday" I smirked

"Well we have a meeting in an hour and we have no paper work" Lily said quickly

"The paper work are in my office, I'll go and get them" Blair said as she walked away

"So Charles you and Blair are back together" she smiled at me

"Well kind off, were trying to work things out. I mean she was engaged a few months ago which didn't work out" I look down

"Well its great that you and Blair are back together, its good for Charlotte" she spoke "I remember when Charlotte first started taking her first word was Da" she smiled "She use to ask me "Grandma where's daddy?" she looked down at me " I never knew what to say"

"I love Charlotte, I love her so much Lily" I smile "she means the world to me, she so smart and funny. She like a mini Blair."

"What about Blair? Do you love Blair?" she asked

"With all my heart, I fell in love with her the day we fir-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Bass" Blair said as she came in the office and handed Lily the paper work " Here you go Lily, Check the paper work please"

"It's great" Lily says quickly

"Blair, Charles told me you guys are together?"

"He did" she stared at me "yeah we are" she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed my cheek

"Treat each other well" Lily smiled

"I don't know about Blair but I'm a very nice guy" I smirk

"Yeah sure" she laughed "Okay lets get ready for this meeting"

Blair's phone rang

"Hello?... Yes this is she..." she stopped for a moment "Um, okay I'll be right there" she hung up and looked at me

"Whats wrong" I ask

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong?" she rolled her eyes "Ms. Queller just called, Charlotte in the main office and its not because she's getting a certificate or being praised... she got kicked out of Class for being insubordinate. That's never happened before"

"Well maybe I should go with you?" I asked quickly

"No stay I'll go, plus she called me... NOT You" she says

"Shouldn't I be there too? I am her father" I yell

"Yes Chuck you are her father, but she asked for me to go not you" she started to walk to the door "Lily, I apologize but I wont be staying at the meeting today"

"Okay Blair, hope everything goes well" Lily said

"I'm coming with you" I spoke

"They didn't ask for you to co-"

"I don't care, I'm going and that's final" I said

We got to the limo and not one word was spoken. Blair was looking out the window and I was searching through my phone. I kind of liked getting Blair angry because she was a minx when she was angry. We got to the school and waited in the waiting hall for Ms. Queller

"Ms. Waldorf nice to see you, please come in" she smiled "Mr. Bass I wasn't expecting you"

"Hello " I smiled "Why were we called here today?"

"Charlotte is going to explain... right Charlotte?" Ms. Queller said quickly

"Yes mam" Charlotte looked up at me and Blair with watery eyes. walked out the room and left me and Blair with Charlotte alone

"Charlotte..." Blair spoke

"Hi mommy, Hi daddy" Charlotte said looking down

"Hi princes-" Blair cut me off

"Princesses don't get into trouble Chuck" Blair spoke "Charlotte why are mommy and daddy here?"

She shrugged

"Charlotte! Your mother asked you a question now Answer her." I said

"I slapped Violet Jones in the face during recess" She said while still going down

I bit my lower lip trying to contain my laugher. She was so much like Blair it amazed me

"And why did you do that?" Blair asked sitting next to Charlotte

"She said she was more popular then me and that everyone liked her better" she looked up "I'm more popular she's a loser"

"No more slapping people okay?"

"Okay, But I'm not apologizing to Violet. She deserved it!" she smiled

"And we wont make you" Blair hissed "That girl should now to never mess with the queen"

"The queen is in England mommy" Charlotte laughed

I laugh "Yeah Blair the queen is in England" I smirk

"No she is not" Blair rolled her eyes "Listen Charlotte you're the queen of the school everyone should bow at your feet"

"Why?" Charlotte asked

"Because you're a Waldorf" Blair smiled

I coughed

"And a Bass" she says rolling her eyes

"Well Charlotte, its time for you to go back to class" I say

"Okay" she hugged me " I love you daddy"

"I Love you too Princess"

"She went and hugged Blair

"I love you mommy"

"I Love you too Princess" she smiled " Go get Ms. Queller"

"Okay"

Hope you guys enjoyed it :] I'll post again on Saturday! :D


	10. Chapter 10

After Chuck and Blair left Charlottes school they went straight back to Bass industries.

" , the meeting is still going on" One of Chuck secretary's said quickly

I turned back and looked at Blair "Should we join?"

"Yeah I guess" Blair said quickly

They entered the office and sat down together.

"I apologize for being so late, I was in a school meeting" I say calmly

"Family first" Lily says with a smile "Charles these are the choices for the new foundation that we're going to built"

"It's lovely Lily" I smile

After the meeting Lily, Blair and I decided to go eat some food.

"Blair, you've barely touched your food... Whats wrong" Lily asked

"I'm not very hungry Lily" Blair smiled

"You okay Baby?" I ask

"Yeah, I guess I'm just stressed Charlottes birthdays coming up and I want it to be perfect." she looked down and then back up at us "Can I be excused?"

"sure" Lily and I say in unison

"I'll be back" she smiled as she walked away...

"Charles is Blair feeling okay?" Lily asked

"I don't know she's been acting strange for almost 2 weeks now. She says its because of Charlottes party but I don't know I feel like something's up with her" I say quickly

"maybe you should talk to her tonight!" she responded

"Yeah, I should... Lily Can you watch Charlotte for us?"

"Yeah of course" she smiles

Blair walked back from the bathroom and smiled at us "What?" she asked

"Nothing" I say

"Blair, do you mind if I take Charlotte with me tonight?" Lily questioned

"She grounded... and She has school tomorrow anyways" Blair said

"Please, I'll take her to school myself" Lily smiled

"Blair let her sleep at Lily house, I need to talk to you tonight" I exclaimed

"Umm.. Okay fine" she smiled

After we left the restaurant we went to Charlottes school to pick her up. Blair looked as if she was pretty upset but I wanted to leave all my question for tonight. We arrived at Charlottes school and Blair told me to go and get so she can have a serious conversation with Lily

"DADDY" Charlotte cheered

"Hey princess"

"Daddy where's mommy? Is she still mad at me?" Charlotte asked looking down

"No princess, mommy not mad.. she's waiting in the limo" I smile

"Oh.. Okay"

"GRANDMA" Charlotte cheered as she entered the limo "Hi Mommy" she smiled

"Hey princess" Blair said as she kissed her cheek

"Guess what Charlotte?" Lily spoke

"What?"

"You're sleeping over my house tonight!" lily said happily

"Yay" she cheered "No school tomorrow"

"Oh your going" Lily laughs

After Blair and I got home from dropping Lily off at her house me and Blair were both really quite.

"Blair..." I sat next to her finally breaking the silence "We need to talk"

"Yeah... we do" she looked up at me with tears in her eyes

"Why are you crying baby?" I ask her as I stroke her cheek

"Chuck I..." She looked down "Chuck I might..."

"You might what?" I asked

"Chuck I'm late she got up and I pulled her down

"Late for what? your not late for anything" I laugh

"CHUCK!" She yelled "I'M LATE"

"Late... wait, you mean.." I sit on the edge of the bed "Your pregnant? ….

Blair looked down and shrugged

"I think I am" she looked at me " I have a whole moth without getting my period!"

"Well isn't that how its suppose to be? A whole month?" I asked

"Yeah but, I should have gotten it by now" she cried

"Have you taken any test?"

"No" she wiped her tears away "I'm scared"

"Scared of what Blair?" I ask with anger

"Scared of being pregnant AGAIN and you leaving AGAIN" she yelled

"Why would I leave?" I spoke "LAST TIME I LEFT I WAS IN PAIN, I was hurt. I didn't know you were pregnant so stop making it sound like I did"

"UGH" Blair says as she pushes me out the way "I HATE YOU"

"Oh yeah? Well I hate you too" I yell

"Fine then I'll leave, I'll take Charlotte with me and you'll never see her again" she hissed "Oh and If I am pregnant you wont see that baby either"

I start to walk away

"Get your ass over here RIGHT NOW" She yelled "I'm not done yelling at you"

"You're not the Boss of me"

"That's what you think"

"FINE" I walk up to her "What?"

She starts to laughing "Told you" she grins

"What's so funny?" I ask

She wrapped her hands around my waist "you are" she pecks my lips. "Why are we arguing?"

"I don't know" I say

"I'm sorry"

"Me too" I smile "Do you have any pregnancy test?"

"yeah" she smiled and started to walk to the bathroom but I pulled her back

"your not really leaving me right?" I ask

"no, I'm not" she smiled and entered the bathroom. "I cant leave your annoying ass"

_**Five**_ minutes later she walked out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in a cup.

"So are we having a baby or not?" I ask

"I don't know, I was to scared to check" she looked down "Maybe we should check together?"

"I'd like that" I smile

We lift up the test and look at it

"What does that mean Blair?" I ask

"It means..."

_**Should Blair get pregnant or not ? Please message me on what you think should happen ;] Comment, Follow and Favorite :D :] Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_"It means we..."_

_"_it means we-we'll I'm not pregnant" she looked down

"Well that's good right?" I ask

"Yeah, I guess" she smiled and looked up at me

I fake yawn "Well, look at the time" I grab Blair by her waist "Its time for bed"

_**"**_since when do we have a bed time?" Blair asked

"Now" I peck her lips

"mmm, then to bed we go" she said leading me to the bed

The next morning I woke up and walked out of bed. Blair was still sound asleep and didn't want to wake her. I called Lily and told her Blair and I were taking the day off today and also I thanked her for watching Charlotte through the night. When The conversation ended I ordered some room service and laid on the living room couch.

"Mmm, Something smell wonderful" Blair said walking into the living room

"Oh... Look who's up" I smirk "Blair you look like your tired, what happened"

"I asked for it all night and only got 3 hours of sleep" She rolled her eyes "Don't get cocky Chuck"

She sat next to me and took my plate of my hand

"Hey, that's mine" I groan

"Well that's what happens when you get cocky" she grinned "Mmm, this is really good"

"Fine, I'll get my own breakfast" I smirk and pull the plate off her hand and kiss her... She depends it

"No!" she pulled away "I am not breakfast"

"You are to me.." I grin and kiss her neck

"Chuck" she moaned "We have to get ready for work"

"Not today" I reply while undoing her robe knot

"Well.." She straddled me "I guess that means a lot of shopping then" she smirked and jumped off me grabbing the plate of the table and disappearing into the bedroom

"Blairrr" I groan

"I Cant hear you" she laughed

Blair came out the bed room 40 minutes later and she was fully dressed

"Bass get dressed your taking shopping" she smiled

"Okay... But first I have something for you" I wrapped my hands around her waist

"What?" she asked

I pull out a little velvet box and hand it to her. she opens it "A key?" she questioned

"yeah" I smile

"is it a key to you heart" she laughed

"No.. you already have my heart" I smile

"Then what's it for?"she asked

"Well Blair, you'll find out later" I smirk

"Chuck" she groaned "I hate surprises"

"The come on lets go find it" I take her hand and walk her to the elevator

"Chuck you're still wearing pajamas" Blair laughed

"Right" I look down

I walk back into the penthouse and head straight to the shower.

After I was ready Blair and I got in the limo. I was really nervous to see Blair's expression to the new house I got for us .

"Where here" I smile as we step out the limo

"Chuck" she turned back and looked at me "you didn't have to do thi-"

"I told you that I'd do anything for you Blair" I smile "So come on open the door to our new life.."

Thankfully Blair loved the house and asked if we could move right away.

"Chuck I cant wait to move in " she exclaimed "Charlotte gets her own room, and we get our own room" she smirks

"no more sneaking around to Nates room" I add on

"So, what's going to happen to the Penthouse?" she asked

"I handed over to dear old Nathaniel" I smile "It's all Nates"

"That's very nice of you" she kissed me "I love you Chuck"

"I Love you too Waldorf"

"Of course you do" she smiled "Now come on! I'm starving"

"I offered you a great breakfast this morning and you said no.." I smirk

"I was the breakfast" she rolled her eyes "but seriously I'm starving, I've never been this hungry before"

After eating, Blair and I spent the rest of the day furniture and clothes shopping for our new home. We picked charlotte up from after school and went back to the pent house.

"So Charlotte, Mommy and I have a surprise for you!" I said quickly

"What is it? Are you guys having a baby?" she cheered

"no" we said in unison

"We are actually moving" I said with a big smile

"YAYYYY" she cheered "Is uncle nate coming with us?"

"No princess, uncle Nate is staying here" I say " Only mommy , you and I are Moving"

"Do I get my own room?" she raised an eyebrow

"Your own room , your own closet, your own bathroom.. everything fit for a princess" I say quickly

"YES" she shouted "When do we move?"

"Umm.." I smile "By the end of next week"

"Yayy" she cheered "Daddy?"

"Yeah princess?"

"How many room are in our new house?" she asked curiously

"4 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms" I smile

"WOW" she looked at me surprised "that's a lot of rooms"

"yeah it is" I laugh

"Are the other rooms for my little brother or sister?" she smiled

"Maybe" Blair answered and smiled at me

"Okay" Charlotte smiled

"Okay princess, hop on the train its time for bed" I said

"But daddy.." she cried

"No butts... tomorrows your big day remember?"

"Oh yeah, I turn 5 years old tomorrow" she grinned "Off to bed we go Captain dad" she laughed as she jumped on my back

"Off to bed passenger daughter" he played along

Charlotte, Blair and I all laid in Bed and fell asleep..

It was the morning of Charlottes Birthday and Blair was a nervous wreck. We had dropped Charlotte off with Serena and continued with the birthday renovations from Bass industries. Blair wanted everything to be perfect.

"Chuck" Blair shouted "Can you get up from that stupid Chair and help me please?"

"Blair the party is going to be fine, sit down and breath baby"

"Chuck I'm stressed out!" she sat on my lap and cried

"Blair she's turning 5 not 16, if this birthday goes wrong we still have 11 more birthdays we can plan for her" I rub her back "Everything is going to be fine... I promise"

"You promise?" she looked up at me

"yeah, but no pinky promise for you missy" I smirk " I can only do that with Charlotte"

"Oh so what should we do to make this promise real?" she got up and pulled me up with her

"I can think of something" I kiss her and she quickly depend it. Her hands went straight to my waist pulling me closer. I've never had sex in my office before but theirs a first time for everything. I hand slid down to her butt... I lift her up and sit her on the table she quickly wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me closer. She slowly starts to undue my belt while I undue her dressy shirt

"Charles" Lily says "Oh GOD, I-I'm sorry" she turned around

Blair looked down embarrassed

"Lily" I clear my throat "Everything okay?" I say as I fix my belt

"I umm.. I just wanted to let you know.. umm.. Charles, Bart is downstairs!" she said " he wants to talk to you, he says its important"

"I'll be right down... Blair Baby, stay here okay?" I say quickly

"Okay" she smiles still looking down

I step out the elevator and see Jack.. Wow he looked different, he looked skinny and older

"Nephew" he smirks

"Jack" I scoffed

_**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON**_

_**The Majority of you guys asked for Blair to be pregnant, don't get upset keep reading :]] Someone might be keeping a secret :x PLEASE COMMENT AND FAVORITE :] THANK YOU**_


	12. Chapter 12

"_Jack__" __I__Scoffed_

"Nephew long time no see" he smirked

"Jack WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yell

"There is no need for you to yell nephew… What is it that E.T Says? Oh yeah I um I come in peace" he laughed "I heard you were back in town and I wanted to see you… is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah It is? Last time I was here you wanted my Hotel! What makes this time different?" I sneered

"You've been gone for almost 5 years.. People change you know" he looked up at Chuck "believe it or not I've Changed"

"Jack can you please tell me what your here for I have things to do"

"Oh right, Its Charlies birthday.. How is she by the way? " he smiled "you love her ?"

"Yeah I do with all my heart"I smiled back "Jack seriously your waisting my time, What can I help you with?"

"Charles, I wouldn't be coming to you if it wasn't important.. I need to borrow some money." He looked down

"How much?" I asked quickly

"Wait you'll lend it to me? Wow you've really changed" he laughed

"One thing I've learned from Charlotte is that you always help out those who need your help"

"I need to borrow 12000000 dollars" he said quickly "I made a bet and lost and I Don't have that kind of money right now"

"Fine, I'll lend it to you…" I pulled out my check book and quickly signed the check "Don't bother me again"

"I wont" he smiled "Thank you, and wish Charlotte happy birthday would you?"

"Of course" I walk away from Jack and quickly enter the elevator making sure to press the 8th floor. When I get to the door I over hear Lily and Blair having a conversation

"I'm scared to tell him, I mean we just recently got back together… and I'm already pregnant"

WHAT? i ask myself Blairs pregnant? But she told me the test was negative. I couldn't believe she lied to me after we promised each other no more secrets.

"Well Blair you'll have to tell him sooner or later… You're going to start showing anyways" Lily replied

"Okay fine I'll tell him, just not tonight " Blair answered

"Good! You better tell him or Ill end up telling him myself"

I took a deep breath and turned the nob quickly entering my office acting like I didn't hear anything

"Chuck your back" Blair smiled "What did Jack want?"

"Blair, Lily can you guys step out of my office for a few minutes? I need to make an important call" Chuck looked down at his cell phone

"Sure Charles" Lily said while quickly leaving the room

"I though I told you to leave too Blair" I scoffed.

I hated speaking to Blair with an attitude but I was just so mad at her I couldn't control my feelings.

"Why are you so upset? Did Jack say something to get you mad?" Blair asked in a concerned voice

"Blair, what part of I need to make a private phone did you not understand?" I spoke

"Chuck…" she looked down "Why are you treating my like this? What did Jack do?"

"Jack didn't do anything to me! He needed to borrow some money that was all" I couldn't look at her because if I did I wouldn't be mad at her anymore

"Why are acting like this with me I- I " Blair couldn't finish her sentence she quickly ran to Chucks private bathroom and puked

I ran in after her and rubbed her back "You okay?"

"Yeah, I probably ate something that got me sick" she said quickly while getting up from the floor

"Blair...There is something you're not telling me" I whisper as I rub her belly

"How did you find out ?" she asked

"I over heard you and Lily...Blair why did you lie to me baby?" I ask

"I don't know" she looked down "I- I guess I was a little scared to tell you because well, I didn't want you to leave again"

"Blair last time I left I didn't know you were pregnant so that's no excuse and I would never leave you or Charlotte" he kissed her forehead "you girls mean everything to me"

"Please don't sweet talk me.. I'm super horny right now and we still haven't finished getting everything for the party tonight" Blair pleaded

"Super horny huh?" I smirk and gently push Blair against the wall "I can fix that"

"BASS NO" Blair argued as she tried and pushed me away "I not horny anymore"

"Well now I'm horny" I smirk and start kissing up her neck finding her soft spot

"Chuck… mmm, please stop" she whispered as she placed her hand in my scalp pulling me closer

"I don't think so" I grin as I pull her body up making her wrap her legs around my waist "don't fight it"

Her hands quickly find my belt which she quickly undoes. I place my hand up her skirt and quickly move her red la Perla's to the side before quickly sliding in. We both groan in pleasure.. After an hour of pleasure we both step out the bathroom really satisfied

"Okay now that I'm not so horny anymore.. Can we finish getting the things and head over to the hall?" Blair asked while fixing her hair

"yeah" I smile walking up to her and grabbing her ass "But tonight Me and you ALL NIGHT LONG"

"Its a date" Blair smirks

_**SORRY**____**I**____**HAVEN**__**'**__**T**____**POSTED**____**IN**____**A**____**WHILE**__**! **__**I**__**'**__**ve**____**been**____**super**____**busy**____**with**____**college**____**work**__** :/ **__**Hopefully**____**you**____**guys**____**enjoy**____**this**____**chapter**__**. **__**I**__**'**__**ll**____**post**____**chapter**__** 13 **__**by**____**Thursday**__**! **__**Let**____**me**____**know**____**if**____**you**____**guys**____**enjoyed**____**it**_

_**btw**____**sorry**____**for**____**any**____**mistakes**____**that**____**I**____**make**____**in**____**the**____**story**__** {**__**i**____**typed**____**it**____**pretty**____**fast**__**}**_


End file.
